knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark 1 Episode 6: Indecisive
wallhaven-286702.jpg 'Last time on KOG' What seemed to be a normal bakery run had quickly turned into a Gotham's massacre, the hero's of Gotham was forced to witness the killing of a fallen GCPD agent Leon Darby. As the villains in Gotham where overjoyed with the news one less Cop in Gotham they thought. But don't believe what you hear on the news because as Leon's body was taken it did not make it to the morgue. CEO and Chairmen of Wayne Corp, Azrael Dumas had struck a deal with Dean Striker head of GCPD. They wanted to to the impossible and reanimated the fallen Cop...Meanwhile Salem Al Ghul is still in search of the blade with the encounter with Frostbite a Alien from the Frost empire things slowly started to go bad as she found his out true identity. As that was heating up Mr. Knight had been planning his revenge skeem with his knowledge and the four doctors working with him things seemed to be going in his favor, but who knows what will happen now as a old friend would soon rekindle their knowledge of each other. Main Cast d0d904854caab5a6cea188d426700c32.jpg Tak5.jpg|Tak Sagara Mo Ne Choi 'I' The GCPD would've been a full house tonight, after there little game in Gotham last night the GCPD grabbed all they could. Cop patrol would've been heavy tonight men guarding each and every section of the new GCPD station located in Upper town Gotham near the river bank. Dean Striker had just got off the phone with a Mo Ne the last person to see Leon alive, he had also got off the phone with a Salem al Ghul ordering him to come in seeing he was very suspicious on how a normal young men his age was able to take on a superhuman. Things weren't adding up but for one thing Salem had did indeed bring Leon in, he was expecting them both in the next half hour tick tock.//-Elsehwere-/https://youtu.be/nM06J9XwY8Y?t=66) Salem would've been awaking up he lived in a small apartment in the shallow part of Gotham, if Gotham had projects this would be them. He was already late and he was just in his boxers, he walked into closet giving a loud yawn he grabbed whatever he could there was no point of being fancy right? He quickly placed on multiple layers before placing a plaid shirt over them, as well as jeans and boots. It would've been easy for him to make it he was only a couple blocks from the new station, Salem would've continued to make his way there. Mo Ne had answered the phone while standing in her bathroom, having just stepped out of the shower. She played with the ends of her dripping hair, staring at her own brown eyes that had flecks of green and the roundness of her face. “Yes, of course I’ll be there asap.” As she hung up the phone, she blew out a breath. Looking back into the mirror she paused then closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Not only had she lost her case file and not backed it up, but she had gotten a man killed. At least she could go down to the GCPD and do something for them. After shaking her wet hair in an effort to shake the worry in her mind, Mo Ne pressed the keypad to open the bathroom door and walked out. After quickly dressing in black jeans, a loose v-neck t-shirt, and her favorite boots, she grabbed her backpack and left the house. She had hopped a cab and arrived in the GCPD parking lot within 20 minutes after she left. She climbed from the cab, hair falling in her face unlike when she was dressed for work, and the tattoo on her chest of black angel wings apparent. Who would guess she was a serious lawyer and not street rat? By 20 min time Salem would've been waiting inside GCPD building he had enough time to stop back at his house and grab his own bag. He would've been leaning on the door eating a bag of chips when the sight of a female attempting to get inside. Leaning off the door Salem had backed off giving her room to get inside the moment MO had arrived Dean voice could've been heard from his office. "Mo! Salem! my office..." Hearing Dean Salem turned to Mo and said "OOO we in trouble..." A smirk forming on his lips as he walked his way up to Dean's office closing the door behind Mo and him. There's would've been two chairs across from each other Salem would've taken the one of the left side leaving the one on the right for Mo. Sitting down Dean rubbed his face as he was thinking on how to form the words he was about to say, they were unlawful. "I asked you two here today because, you are the only people who knew Leon died yesterday.. It didn't even make the papers meaning you guys didn't say anything either.. Keep it that way Mo I know your a laywer so you know what im saying could lead to me being removed from the board but it's a risk I have to take." Salem eyes followed Deans every motion watched every expression he formed trying to read off and get to what he was saying, were the GCPD trying to cover up Leon's murder? She stepped through the door, offering a nod to the man near the door with a polite slight-bow. As the voice boomed out of nowhere, she jumped, almost dropping the backpack she had slung over her shoulder. She hugs her bag to her chest, eyes slightly wider. “Trouble…?” Silently following along, Mo Ne tried to relax, she had too much to worry about. She wondered if this would affect her career that had only just really begun. Then having a seat, she kept her eyes on Officer Striker, wary and curious. With a glance to the man beside her obviously named Salem, she furrowed her brow before jerking her head back towards Dean. “How did you know… no wait, Leon’s death didn’t make it into the papers? But he basically saved my ass. How do you expect me to just act like it never happened?” Narrowing her eyes a little, she sat up straighter, now more suspicious than worried. “And how is he involved?” She gestures to Salem by pointing at him with her thumb but still looking at Dean. As she pointed her thumb Salem would've waved towards her giving a small chuckle "Names Salem hun.. and I was the one to bring in Leon's body...Well what was left of it." Just as Dean heard Salem speak on that matter he would've folded his hands as he then asked "Yes would you care to explain how you got Leon remains? From that wanted Superhuman? Hmm?" Salem swallowed hard he didn't get to think too far in the lie he had been planning for Dean he couldn't of told him he fought him toe to toe that would put his family in danger, he instead thought of the first thing that came to mind. "He dropped him!" //He dropped him?// "Yeah I was on my way out of the bakery when Leon's body just dropped in front of him. I swear to God I think it was a warning." //Warning?// "Yeah maybe warning us that this could be our future??" Salem stretched but it seemed his lie had convinced Dean Striker as he nodded. "Okay well the reason were covering this up because Leon might not be dead after all.. Wayne corp is attempting to help Leon walk again and in order for that to happen we need to keep quiet about this." Are we clear?" Dean would've asked "Crystal." Salem had responded now looking over to Mo awaiting for her reply. Mo Ne looked over at Salem as he explained, raising a brow. Thinking to herself ‘Well that’s rude as hell.’ Sure, make her feel worse. At the revelation of Leon being alive she stood abruptly, staring down at Dean now. “Mwoyo!?!” Her jaw dropped as she exclaimed, not even believing that someone could have survived all of that, along with being dropped from who knows how high. Her head was spinning with the idea of it, both relief and confusion flooding her thoughts. Was this human experimentation? She thought the world was past that after voluntary experimentation laws were passed. Her attention came back to the situation as she noticed they were both expecting her answer. How was it that Salem was so ok about this? She slowly sat down, plopping her butt down with a sharp inhale. She held the breath for a moment, her gaze downwards. He would walk again, isn’t that what’s important… but would he not get better if people found out about it? With a heavy sigh, she leaned her forehead in her palm and rubbed lightly. Her next word was spoken plainly with almost tiredness. “Ok." Hearing her okay Dean would've given a smile to both of them. "Well now that is handled, I should be getting into more imporant matters I got a couple men downtown saying he's Captain America. Can you believe this shit." Getting the sign it was time to go Salem would've stood up watching as Dean would began to escort them out, holding the door for both Salem and Mo. With them out the way Dean had returned to being the boss yelling at a few cops along the way. Leaving them alone Salem would've turned to MO as he asked "SO wait your a laywer? Do you have a card? I may be opening up a law suit soon and you may be just the woman I need for that." Dragging herself out of the chair and walking to the door just behind Salem, she shook her head. She paused at the door and gave Dean an exasperated look before stepping out. Turning her attention to Salem, she shrugged her shoulders “I, well yea. Not like I’m living big by camping out on every decent public court case so i can drag it back to Mallory.” As she speaks, she slings her backpack bag onto her shoulder and pats her right pocket. She always brings at least three cards on nights like this so she pulled one out. Now that this nightmare had really gotten started, she wanted to get out and stretch her legs. Having lost her file, she had to get justice on the criminal herself. With a smile, she leaned forward and tugged on his pants pocket and stick her card in it. “You want to see justice i’ve definitely got a knack for that. See ya around Salem oppa.” With a wink she turned and walked to the door, one hand in her pocket and the other holding her bag strap. She didn’t expect a man like that to pick up a lawyer that wasn’t even known anywhere so she didn’t think anything of it. Mo simply headed out, aiming to find a place to change and stash her street clothes. In the 7-10 hours that had passed since the accident, the Jokerz had all retreated back to the bakery. And yes, that included the ones the Queen had publicly executed before the masses. It was truly amazing how a little ink, stage makeup, and reflective toys could go a long way. To absolutely no one's surprise, the bakery had been closed for the rest of the day in fear of the violence happening from the 10 block pileup. But for some extra stealth, the windows were all curtained off and the lights were out in the front. In the back, Tak was playing a few rounds of Gin Rummy with some of her boys while the others were unpacking boxes and storing the contents with the rest of the bakery's food stock. A smaller LED TV was fashioned over the back door and the 11:00 news had just come on. As everyone might all suspect, the news anchors were recapping the events from earlier today with the added bonus of how several people had been reported missing since then. Tak couldn't help but grin at that right as she peered over at some rather large...soiled boxes sitting by the exit. "....Somebody remember to take out the trash before we leave." The young officer Rex Ellington was running around like a freshly decapitated chicken at the precinct. It was still hitting him that Leon was gone....and he had yet to tell his father. Senator Braxton was a huge fan of the man, and would no doubt not take it very well. How would Isabella and Ta- "Oh my god-TAK!" He had been so up in arms about how to take and break the news and rifling with paperwork.....that he'd totally forgotten about his little sister. Where had she gone? His car was totaled, and there were too many people running around to keep track.... Was she lost? The next morning, Mo sat at her office desk in the too-hot building of Mallory & Associates. She stared at her computer screen, filing through the news. She had been looking for the article on the man she ended up losing last night. Her case was still open and she still didn’t get justice for the child smuggling ring. Mo Ne’s attention had drifted away from her usual internet roaming and turned into a hunt for the man that had given his life for her. The problem with this… there was no information even on him being missing. Frustrated, she closes her laptop and sighs. Next, she reaches over to the desk phone and picks it up, setting the whole thing on her lap and crossing her leg over the other. She clears her throat while dialing. “Yes this is Mo Ne Choi with… the law firm and if I could speak with Officer Kim on duty? Thanks.” Kim: “Balam, wae dasi jeonhwa hae? (Why are you calling me again?) Mo (In Korean): “Come on Jung oppa, I need your help again. //Flashback// “Hands up, this is GCPD!… Just what the hell… Balam? Ige mwoyo?” Mo ne hops down from the window she had just crawled out of, having been caught in the act rummaging over a crime scene for evidence on her case. The flashlight at the top of Officer Kim’s flashlight blinded her momentarily but illuminated her face which would usually be half covered by her hair to conceal her identity at least a little. He dropped his gun and stepped closer, still gripping it tightly. As he got closer she gasped. “Jung Kim the drug runner? Jesus I haven’t seen you since…” It had been years since she and a few of the other kids had run off with the gangsters’s score, but she knew faces. //Present// Kim: “De, araso… what do you need.” Disregarding his sigh, she smiled on the other end. “Information, what do you know about places that can reconstruct a body thats has endured extreme injury… good. I need you to find someone for me." Category:Gotham Chronicle's 1